puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Alchemistry tablet
=Alchemistry= __TOC__ Alchemistry is the mysterious art of creating potions, paints, dyes, and many other useful concoctions. The Alchemist rotates the many tubes and pipes on his board, guiding and mixing colors to the bottles below. Matching liquid to label does fine work, but putting the wrong liquids in the bottles can cause... mishaps. Careful now! To begin dabbling in the arts of Alchemistry, simply tap on any station in an Alchemist shoppe that has a labor icon such as the one pictured above. Basic Alchemistry The objective of Alchemistry is to connect the colors from the top bulbs through the board down into the bottles with the appropriately matched colored labels along the bottom. Tap on any pipe or tube piece on the game board to rotate it clockwise. Ye can also tap and hold a piece, then make a clockwise or counter-clockwise gesture to rotate the piece. Tap the "FILL" button once you have at least one complete path from a bulb to a bottle, which will cause all bottles that you've linked up to be filled. Ye will finish your hour of Alchemistry labor when you fill all of the empty bottle slots along the bottom, under the conveyer belt. Mixing Colors When ye've done a bit of crafting in this art, ye will reach boards that have bottles requiring mixed secondary colors. You create these by mixing the appropriate primary colors: *Yellow + Blue = Green *Red + Yellow = Orange *Blue + Red = Purple If you route the wrong color to a bottle, that bottle will break, clogging that spot on the conveyor belt for the rest of your crafting session. Do not mix more than two primary colors together -- this will result in Brown sludge which will break any bottle that you pour it into! Bigger Bottles As ye get more proficient at this fine art, ye will start to see bottles that need more than one color to fill them. Always fill bottles by the bottom most color first! The order must be correct -- putting any color other than the bottommost color (even if that color is needed in a label above the bottom label) will cause that bottle to break. These larger bottles take more effort, but have higher scoring potential since their value is spread over several fills. Partially filled bottles will gleam if they hold valuable fills. Try to finish filling these bottles, especially the ones that gleam brighter and longer! Tip: you can tap on any of the bottles along the conveyer belt to make them gleam at any time. Special Pieces There be three special pieces that ye may see come onto yer board. Special pieces are more likely to appear right after you have a particularly high scoring fill. The Bonus Piece is a gold coin. Route any color through a tube with the bonus coin for a bit of extra score on that fill. The Multi-fill Piece is the arrow. It will fill all the instances of the routed color for that bottle in one fill! The Quicksilver Piece is the silver Q. Route one or more colors through the quicksilver piece and yer next board will have one bulb of quicksilver for each color that went through it. Alchemist pirates love quicksilver because it will fill any bottom color in any bottle! Be aware that quicksilver counts as only ONE color, no matter how many different colored bottles you fill with it. Alchemistry Scoring Filling many bottles at the same time will increase your score. Using multiple colors in one fill will multiply your score. A bottle that requires a secondary color mix is worth more than one that only has a primary color. Mixing secondary colored paths from the two colors that are furthest away from each other is worth slightly more than mixing the two adjacent colors. It is always best to fill as many bottles as you can, even if you only require one more bottle to finish your crafting session. That slot will be filled with the bottle that has the highest value of all bottles completed in that fill. You can get a good idea of how well ye are scoring overall by looking at yer filled bottles. Each filled bottle will show it's how well ye scored in filling that bottle by how much it gleams. It can have none, one, two, or three gleaming sparkles on it. An extremely high scoring game would have every bottle with three gleams. Category:Official Documentation